


All it Took

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: He can't forget her.





	All it Took

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #46, "forget", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

She stuck in his mind, wrapped around his memories. Her voice raised over the din of students in the Great Hall, her eyes flashing in determination. He tried to shove those thoughts away, to wall them up and block them off. He was trained in Occlumency, trained to forget parts of his own mind, but nothing ever worked. All it took was a hint of perfume, the flick of long dark hair, the curl of a smile, and he was lost again. When he finally surrendered, let her in, he wondered why he'd tried to forget. She was worth remembering.


End file.
